


Healing

by ThePoorGay



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, So Married, Vaginal Fingering, danbeau, let my moms get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoorGay/pseuds/ThePoorGay
Summary: Maria pretends to put those lost six years behind her. Carol can see right through her.Or Carol lets Maria use her body to heal





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> God thank you again to my beta Alissa on Tumblr @ontheoutside-looking-in !!!
> 
> Update: Wow you all! I’m so new to AO3 as a writer and your admiration and love of these little snippets I’m putting out is amazing! Thank you for all the kudos and support! Please comment what you think!

It had been a month since Carol had returned home and she was still adjusting.

_Home._

She still couldn't believe it. She had a home. A home filled with familiar scents and memories around every corner. A home with a beautiful daughter who, she found out this morning, had her wrapped around her finger.

“One more pancake Mama Carol,” Monica said with a cheeky grin. Her usually curly black hair was placed in a neat braid.

Wow, this kid really knew how to lay it on thick. Carol could listen to her call her Mama all day.

Carol took a sip of her coffee, stretched out in her pajamas and smiled at the little girl. Eyeing Monica’s plate, she saw the remains of blueberry pancakes long gone, and a generous helping of untouched scrambled eggs laying on the plate.

Carol squinted “Nice try Lieutenant Trouble, but your mom wouldn’t like it if I just fed you sweets for breakfast.”

“Technically,” Monica stated matter of factly “my pancakes had blueberries in them, so maybe just this once…”

Carol kissed her forehead, “Okay, but just this once.” Carol has found herself saying that a lot lately, but who is she to deny her daughter?

Monica finished up her third pancake, took a tiny bite of her eggs to humor her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Carol told the girl she loved her as she headed off to school with her backpack in tow. Carol cleared the table, made a plate of breakfast for her wife, and headed to the backyard.

She found Maria in her flight suit working on the plane. Th sun kissed her chocolate skin and sweat dripped from her brow. She’d been out here since the early hours of the morning, sneaking away before Carol and Monica had woken up. The sheets on her side of the bed cold by the time the sun peeked in, the smell of Maria’s shampoo on her pillow the only sign that she slept in Carol’s arms the night before.

Carol placed the breakfast on the work table. The food will be undoubtedly forgotten.

“Good morning,” Maria breathed out. She gave Carol a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She walked up to her wife, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Looks amazing as usual, I’ll have a bite in a minute.”

The darker haired woman turned back to her tinkering, but Carol grabbed her hand. “You’ve been at it all morning,” she whined, “come sit with me on the porch and eat. Slow down a bit”

Carol saw flashes of them from the past. Sharing slow, sweet kisses as they lazily took in the morning before Monica awoke.

“I wish I could but I can’t,” Maria sighed. Letting go of Carol’s hand she gestured to the plane “Got to get back to work.”

“Can’t,” Carol asked, “or won’t?”

Maria cocked her eyebrow at that. “What does that mean?”

“It means you’ve been coming out here every morning and coming to bed late at night.” Carol’s voice is soft but stern. “You barely eat, barely touch me...Maria baby, what is going on?” Maria went still.

“Maria, talk to me. I'm right here.”

“That’s right,” Maria huffed with her arms crossed, “You’re here so everything is fine!” sarcasm dripped from her lips.

“That’s what I mean! Everything is not fine.” Carol yelled. They are inches apart but Maria had never felt so far from her. “You may be able to fool Monica, but you cannot fool me. You are far from fine.”

That’s when the volcano inside Maria erupted. The mask, that she'd worn for the past six years cracked. She filled the space between them, pointing her finger to the superhuman’s chest.

“I was fine when Monica’s father left me. I was fine all those years ago when I befriended a blonde girl in the Air Force and let her into my daughter’s life against _all_ my better judgment. I was fine when I realized Monica and I had fallen in love with her. I was fine when she was pronounced dead.” Maria paused and took a deep breath. Carol wanted to interject, wanted to hold her, but she knew her wife needed this. Needed her to listen, needed her to feel every ounce of this, and you better believe Carol felt it.

“I was fine,” Maria’s voice quivered  “when my best friend, the love of my life, came back after six years because she was too damn stubborn to die.” Maria’s voice was full of pain, she'd been living with this heartache and grief poisoning her. She wanted Carol to live with it too. Maria cupped Carol’s face in her now calloused hands, “You don’t get to tell me I am not fine.”

“Maria, I ╼” The rest of her words fell into Maria’s mouth. Carol felt the work table press against her back. Her body going slightly limp, she hadn’t felt this fire in the short haired woman in a long time. Maria’s hot tongue in her mouth shook Carol from her daze. A moan escaped her mouth the further Maria lost herself in the woman. Maria lifted her on top of the work table. Her left hand shoved her tools to the ground while the other grabbed at her wife’s breast. With Carol’s new abilities, she could easily reverse their positions, but her wife needed this power, and Carol was more than willing to give it to her.

Maria greedily grabbed at any part of Carol she could reach. Carol felt a pool of wetness soak her boxers. She couldn’t help it, her wife wasn’t giving her a second to breathe, to think. Her teeth gnashed and nipped against the blonde's skin. Maria bit at her neck, which always made Carol whine. Her neck was red and angry, but Maria bit harder and didn't soothe the marks like she used to. Carol deserved this, she thought.

“More,” Maria breathed out as she raised Carol’s arms and tugged off her old shirt. She palmed her wife's breast, the Louisiana heat lapped at Carol’s bare skin. Maria twisted the light pink drops. She was anything but gentle and Carol’s head was swimming. The blonde tried desperately to touch any part of her wife but was left disappointed each time.

Pushing her hands down for the third time, Maria cried, “I couldn’t touch you for years while you were in space letting that man have you.”

When Carol started to regain some of her memories, she told Maria about Yon-Rogg and the few nights they had shared. Maria knew it was before when Carol thought she had no one. Maria knew it was brought on by the empty feelings Carol had that she couldn't understand. Long forgiven, but at this moment, the pain was just too great.

Maria looked at Carol, her face flushed, golden hair sticking to her face, “You belong to no one,” Her hands found their way into Carol’s boxers, “but for all intents and purposes, you are mine.” Maria’s fingers brushed up against her folds, teasing her entrance.

Carol nodded mindlessly, too far gone and drunk on Maria. She felt powerless and in a daze underneath her. Maria couldn’t get enough of it.

Without warning, Maria plunged her slender fingers into her wife.

Nothing with Yon-Rogg could compare to this, could compare to them. The bucking of Carol’s hips against Maria, the sound of her screams vibrating against the walls, the hot puffs of Maria’s breath against her cheeks was sending her over the edge.

With every thrust she made, Maria let go. Her pace never letting up, but the malice in her voice had subsided.

“I couldn’t mourn you as my wife.”

_I shouldn't have left you, I’m sorry._

“Monica lost her other mother.”

 _I’ve missed_ so _much_.

“If you ever leave me again,”

_Never again, baby._

“I’ll take on all of the Kree myself.”

_Never, never, never._

“I love you.”

_I love you._

Carol came, her juices coated Maria’s hands as she went slack in her arms. They stayed still like this, foreheads pressed together and covered in sweat.

The blonde silently put her shirt back on. “Where’s your head at?” Carol asked, breaking the silence. She gently kissed her wife, both of their lips sore.

“That’s my line. Baby, I’m sorry I lost control and ╼”

“Maria stop,” Carol cupped her face, “You needed to, I needed you to. There was nothing you did that was unwanted. I could've stopped you if I wanted too.”

Maria smiled genuinely, for the first time in a long time.

“Is that offer to sit on the porch and eat still on the table?” Maria asked.

Carol got off the work table and pulled on the lapels of her wife's flight suit, “Oh, you should eat my love,” a mischievous glint in her eyes that mimicked their daughter’s, “I have yet to get my fill of you.”

Carol swiftly picked up her wife. Maria wrapped her arms around her as a warm golden glow surrounded them. They spend the rest of the morning laughing, reminiscing, making new memories, loving, and most of all, healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! 
> 
> Rage with me on Tumblr @scotty-the-poet


End file.
